


Shivering

by FlameFox345



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hypothermia, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, rhodey/tony if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameFox345/pseuds/FlameFox345
Summary: Ficlet written for the eighth prompt of Fictober 2019!October 8th - “Can you stay?”During patrol night, Peter runs into a little trouble with the weather, and Tony isn’t quite sure what to do.A little fatherly love and of lot of FRIDAY help comes in handy.





	Shivering

“Peter, holy shit, stay with me, kid.” Tony murmured, rushing into his bed with Peter safely secured in his arms. As quickly as he could, he laid the kid down on the comforters, yanking off the soaked Spider-man suit and rushing to his closet to drag out layers of clothing. As he began replacing Peter’s soaked clothes with warm and dry ones, he called out “FRI, can you get me any info on hypothermia and what to do?”

“Certainly, Boss. The steps to treating hypothermia is as follows: 1. Be gentle,” Tony immediately slowed his hands, cursing to himself for panicking before removing the rest of the suit more carefully, “2. Move the person out of the cold.” 

Tony nodded, “okay, he’s inside, room is 75 degrees, what’s next, FRI.” 

“3. Remove wet clothing, Boss,” FRIDAY continued, pausing as Tony let out a quick breath of “okay, apparently I’m better at this parenting thing than I thought.”

“4. Cover the person with blankets.” Tony nodded to himself, reaching over to pull the blankets over Peter’s still form. It was then that the panic set in once more.

“FRI, is he supposed to be still, shouldn’t he be shivering? Holy shit, is he breathing, FRI? Fuck, he can’t be dead, FRIDAY, please...” His last words choked on a sob as he threw himself at Peter’s side.

“Boss, please keep calm. A person who is experiencing hypothermia will most likely begin shivering as their body heat rises. Young Sir is breathing, I can promise you that he is not dead.” Tony sighed loudly in relief, allowing himself to slow his panicked movements. “5. Apply warm, dry compresses.”

Tony shook his head, “what does that mean?”

“I do not believe we have any available warm compresses, but body heat is also recommended.” FRIDAY said, voice taking on an edge that told Tony that he should probably hurry up.

Tony nodded, already removing his shoes and jacket to crawl into the bed with Peter. “Thank you, FRI, offline unless there is an emergency please, and keep track of the kids vitals.”

“Certainly, Boss.”

With that, Tony curled into Peter’s side, heart dropping when he felt the boy’s freezing body press against his. “Shit, kid, I’m so sorry, I should have been watching you, I’m so sorry, please be okay,” he murmured into the pillow, willing away his tears and curling his fingers around the oversized shirt Peter was now sporting. It didn’t take long for the adrenaline to ooze out of Tony’s system, the panic settling and exhaustion seeping into its place. Tony sighed, letting himself close his eyes as he pressed his head again Peter’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. As his consciousness faded, he could faintly feel the boy begin to tremble.

When Tony woke up, the room was pitch black and he was sweating up a storm. Briefly, he was confused, and moved to sit up and leave the bed, that was, until he heard the kid whimper beside him as he moved away. Immediately, Tony fell back down, wrapping his arms back around the boy and pulling him closer. “Shh, I’m sorry,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Peter’s damp curls and thanking whatever god would listen for keeping his kid safe.

“Boss? Rhodey left a thermos of got chocolate on the bedside table for when Young Sir wakes if you should need it.” FRIDAY piped up, volume low and much calmer than she was earlier. 

“Thank you, FRIDAY, tell Rhodey I said thanks,” he said before closing his eyes again and pressing his face to Peter’s chest again.

Peter was no longer shivering and his temperature was definitely higher, but Tony wasn’t going to take any chances, not after such a close call. He had almost let himself fall asleep again when Peter shifted.

“Huh?” He said softly, and Tony leaned his head up to watch the boy’s eyes open. His gaze was unfocused for a moment before he locked into Tony’s fond look. “Dad? Wha’ happened?”

Tony choked back a sob, simply pulling the boy closer and burying his face in his chest. “Don’t worry about it, kid, just go back to sleep.” He looked back up at Peter, eyes shining with tears and smile sad, “do you need anything? Food? Rhodey made hot chocolate, I can go get—“

“No,” Peter abruptly said, his body tensing, “I—no, can you stay, please?” He begged, voice already sleepy again.

Tony simply smiled, pressing his head again to the boy’s chest. “Of course, kid, I’ll stay.”


End file.
